islefandomcom-20200215-history
Dilophosaurus
Dilophosaurus'' is a genus of dilophosaurid neotheropod from the Early Jurassic of Arizona. The genus only contains one species, D.wetherilli. In Real Life Dilophosaurus was a giant theropod for it's time, the early Jurassic period; it measured around 7 metres (23 ft) long and may have weighed 400 kilograms (880 lbs). It seems to have been a fast, agile runner. The most distinctive characteristic of Dilophosaurus is the pair of rounded crests on its skull, made up of extensions of the nasal and lacrimal bones. These are considered to be too delicate for anything but display purposes. The diet of Dilophosaurus has been controversial; originally thought of as a predator of terrestrial animals, due to it's relatively weak jaws it was then commonly believed to have been a piscivore or scavenger. It's possible that Dilophosaurus was a generalist carnivore, preying on whatever it could. Despite common depictions, Dilophosaurus is not known to be venomous, and it lacked a frilled lizard-esque neck frill. In The Isle Dilophosaurus is a nocturnal hunter, with the best night vision and bleed damage. It can easily hunt smaller herbivores and AIs like Orodromeus and Psittacosaurus. It can even fight with small carnivores such as Utahraptor but an ambushing Allosaurus, Ceratosaurus or Carnotaurus can outrun and kill it. General Information Pros: * Highest Bleed Damage of any dinosaur. * 3. Fastest carnivore in the game. ( Survival ) * Short grow time. * Excellent night vision. * High Hunger Time and it has a small stomatch. * Takes a very short time to smell while moving. * Strong in numbers. Cons: * You need patience to bleed your opponents. * Must avoid most major dinosaurs, especially during the day. * Vulnerable to an near attack by an ambushing Allosaurus, Ceratosaurus or Carnotaurus. * Lowest Damage of any adult carnivore. Behind the Scenes Dilophosaurus was modeled by Jake Baardse.Dilophosaurus - The Isle. DeviantART. Hunting as Dilophosaurus Dilophosaurus is best played as a scavenger, and hunting should only consist of targeting juveniles or small dinosaurs. The Dilophosaurus has the best Night Vision in the game, and is the fastest Dinosaur in Survival. Its small size and short grow time make it one of the easiest carnivores to play as solo. Ambushing is the most effective for the Dilophosaurus. Sometimes a pack may consist of a juvenile, who will almost always lag behind for its slower speed. All you need to do is bite it once or twice, and let it bleed out. However it would be smarter to simply kill the Juvenile, as to not attract the packs attention. All hunting is easier at night, as its night vision is excellent and its Broadcast call matches an ambiance sound that occasionally plays at night, meaning you can disguise your calls if you are in a pack and you are coordinating an ambush on prey. However, packs are not recommended. Having a pack means you would have to attack larger prey, which is risky. Easy Prey: Note: Only prey for Juvenile The following prey can be easily killed while playing solo as a Juvenile Dilophosaurus to an adult Dilophosaurus. A single Juvenile can fill your hunger from 0 to 100, however it takes a while to consume. * Juveniles of any species * Orodromeus * Psittacosaurus * Herrerasaurus * Dryosaurus * Velociraptor * Dilophosaurus Hard Prey: ''Note: For packs or courageous adult Dilophosaurus. '' The following prey can be killed with difficulty but they are unnecessary unless you have a pack. Because a single juvenile can provide enough food for a stomachfull, killing larger prey is a risk. * Sub-dino of any species * Adult Utah Raptor * Gallimus * Austroraptor * Maiasasaura * Carnotsaurus Notes and references Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Dilophosauridae Category:Mesopredator Category:Jurassic